Owned
by Animalover205
Summary: What happens when Harry wakes up to find that the three most important women in his life are in bed with him, naked? What happens when he finds that all three of them have slave marks? What happens when he finds three master marks on him? Rated: M Pairings: Harry P., Ginny W., Luna L., Hermione G.
1. Chapter 1

Owned

By

Animalover205.

Summary: What happens when Harry wakes up to find that the three most important women in his life are in bed with him, naked? What happens when he finds that all three of them have slave marks? What happens when he finds three master marks on him?

Rating: M, for swearing, lemons, and some...interesting fetishes.

Pairing: Harry/ Multi. Harry p. Hermione G. Ginny W. Luna L.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm simply borrowing J.K.R's characters for my twisted little story.

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Parties, waking up, marks.

The party marking the fourth anniversary of the fall of Voldemort was a big one and everyone knew that it would be on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Among the guests were Molly Weasley, (now the head of the first orphanage for magicals), Arthur Weasley, (new Minister of Magic for Great Britain), and four of the Heroes of the War.

Harry Potter was drinking a Firewhiskey at the bar of hotel that they were using to celebrate the anniversary. He smiled as he knew that his boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had given him the next week off due to his role in the war. He looked up as he heard footsteps drawing nearer to him, (amazing how he could hear anything at all in the noise), and saw his loving wife of two years, Ginny Potter, walking toward him with two of his friends, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger.

Harry smiled and looked at them all. Over the years they had all changed quite a bit; Ginny who had almost always been Harry's height now seemed to be taller taking after her brothers and was now several inches taller than him, she had long flowing red hair which she almost always kept tied back in a braid, (being a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies it was a must) and her body seemed to have filled out quite a bit, her breasts had gone from A cups to a solid B. Looking at her, Harry felt his desire rise, as he had for the last six years… after all it had been nearly three months since he had been with her last.

Next up was Luna, who was nearly the same height as Ginny. Harry chuckled inside as he saw that Luna had the same spacy look on her face as usual however her hair had changed; now it barely brushed her chin. Unlike Ginny, however, Luna kept the same slim build that she had in school.

However, the one who surprised him the most was Hermione. She had changed a lot since she and Ron had broken up. She now wore her hair in a long pony tail and she had started to wear looser clothing that hid her body, (which Harry knew from his time with her during the war was extremely well proportioned), and seemed to always have a somewhat calm, borderline depressed, expression on her face.

Harry jumped up and pulled Ginny into a deep kiss, which she returned gladly, as soon as she reached him.

"Harry, I've been talking to Luna and Hermione," she said as she broke the kiss and smiled; "and we've decided that we're going to celebrate together."

Harry smiled and raised his glass; "Sounds good to me," he replied.

Little did he know how that night was going to end...

-/-

The next morning Harry moaned slightly as he woke, the first sensation he'd come across was pain, throbbing pain in his mind. It felt like he had a centaur herd galloping around inside his skull. After a few minutes of breathing and focusing his mind to block out the pain in his head, (something he'd learned to do during the war), he became aware of something else, something... odd.

He became aware that he was naked, ( which was good ), and he felt a naked woman's body next to his, ( which, since he remembered seeing Ginny last night, was also good ), then he came across the oddity, he felt a second naked woman on the other side, and he also felt two right hands brushing his side.

Harry's emerald eyes flew open and he looked at the woman on his left. "Red hair, light freckles, milky skin. It's Ginny!' Harry thought with a smile, and then rolling his head he saw; "Brown hair, kind of bushy, slightly tanned skin, Hermione? And that blonde hair… it must be Luna," he groaned and set his head back down.

His groan woke Ginny up;" Good morning, my love." she said with a smile.

"Gin," Harry said in a low voice; "Gin, I think I did something bad last night," he motioned with his head, "Hermione and Luna are here with us."

Ginny frowned slightly, until her hand found the hands of the other two women, then her eyes opened wide and she lifted herself up enough to look over Harry. She settled back down as his shoulder and asked in a low voice; "How the hell did they get in here?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The last thing I remember from last night was meeting at the bar of the hotel;" he replied with a shake of his head; "and you saying we were going to celebrate."

"That's the last thing I remember too Harry," Ginny said with a nod.

Harry looked at his wife; "Um, Ginny, I don't know if I should say this or not, but… um… do you remember if we, you know, had sex last night?"

"Oh, I think I can safely say that we did," Ginny replied with a wicked smile, the smile slowly fading as she added; "But, what about-?"

"I know that Harry and I did, but beyond that it's all kinda fuzzy," Luna piped up.

Ginny groaned a little at this, and then Hermione groaned as woke, stiffening at the feel of another body with her. Hermione's hand moved up and down Harry's body until she found Harry's semi-erect cock her eyes snapped open. She let out a yelp and then stammered; "Harry! Oh Merlin! What have I done? What have we done?" she scrambled out of the hotel bed until she fell out of it and onto the floor.

"Hermione!" all three of them cried as her head smacked the carpeted floor. Ginny scrambled out of the bed on the left side and Luna did the same on the right while Harry decided to simply follow Hermione off the foot of the bed.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she came over and pulled the brunette to her, concern for her friend was clear in her eyes. Harry looked at the three women with him, and noticed that all three were naked.

Hermione's body was well proportioned, she had at least C cup breasts and a well-toned stomach. What surprised Harry the most about her body, however, was the fact that she was completely shaved, (he had confessed to Ginny once that he had spied on Hermione during the war a few times as she bathed, and she'd had a well-trimmed bush then), her breasts were large and pale, having seen little to no light before, and had large nipples.

Ginny's body was partially hidden by Hermione's, but Harry didn't need to look at her to know what her body looked like. He knew Ginny's body better even then he knew his own. She was trim and muscular, with B cup breasts that were just as tanned as the rest of her body; she had small nipples that Harry found delightful, and a full red bush between her legs that Harry drooled over every time he saw it.

Luna's body was still slim and small in many ways; she had A cup breasts, and a slim build that almost matched Harry's own. Save that where Harry and Ginny were mostly muscle, Luna was all soft curves and balance. Her breasts had long nipples and her stomach was slightly rounded with a small landing strip above her pussy lips.

Then Harry noticed something else, all three women had a simple mark on their upper right arms; a band that looked like intertwining vines.

"Ow, my head," Hermione said, then looked at Ginny and broke into tears; "Oh, Ginny, what have I done? I've betrayed you."

"What's the last thing you remember from last night Hermione?" Harry asked as he knelt beside them.

"Ordering a Firewhisky of my own," she replied without pause.

"I think that this is simply a case of us all getting a little too drunk..." Harry said with a nod.

"Harry, what's that mark on your arm?" Luna interrupted before he could finish.

Looking down at it Harry saw that he too had a band mark on his arm, much like the girls, except that his band was solid black. Oh, and he had three. Hermione took one look at his mark, then hers; "Harry, that's a master's mark," she informed him; "and why do I have a slave mark?" she asked with a small frown.

-/-

Eventually the four them donned silk bathrooms and moved to the living room of Harry's hotel suite, each of them sipping coffee to nurse their hangovers while Hermione performed a trace spell that determined that she, Ginny, and Luna were, in fact, Harry's slaves.

"Well, that's lovely," Harry commented dryly; "Now, how do we release you from it?" he asked.

"Patience Harry," Hermione said as she examined the Arithmantic equation; "We don't even know if we can be released… for all we know doing so could potentially kill all three of us."

As they sat and watched, Harry rubbed his head; "Great, just great. I get drunk for the first time since my stag party, and what happens? My wife and my two best mates all end up as slaves, and I'm their bloody Master?!" just as he finished his thought Hermione gasped.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked; then added before she could answer; "Can you reverse it?"

Hermione shook her head; "No, I recognize the spell work, it's mine…" she sighed; "It's bound to our magic and life force. If we were to try and release ourselves, or have Harry do it, it would potentially kill us."

"Remember, Ginny, we were all drunk," Luna said at the look of shock on Ginny's face; "I doubt she even remembers casting them," she looked to Hermione; "What can you tell me about these marks Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her equation again before replying; "These marks are tied to our magic and our life force; they also have several types of compulsion charms woven into them. One of which is to obey any order given to the slave by Harry," she waved her wand three more times and three more equation's showed up, she looked them over; "From what I can see, it looks like yours, Ginny, is set up so the only person who can give you orders is Harry. Luna's looks like it can be Harry and Ginny, whereas mine is set so all three of you can give me orders." The three of them looked at each other as they let this sink in.

Harry looked at his wife; " Now what do we do?" he asked quietly.

"What other compulsions does it have?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"It looks like the rest are to keep us from even trying to break the bonds and to bring out our true natures," she replied.

"What do you mean, true natures?" Harry asked her sharply.

Hermione smiled and then blushed slightly as she said

"Well, that's kinda why mine is set up the way it is," she replied with a blush and smile; a blush that deepened as she added; "I'm... actually very submissive. That's why Ron and I broke up, he... he wasn't dominant enough for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They both knew that Ginny was extremely dominant, then he looked at Luna; "Does that mean that Luna is what? A 'switch'?"

"Yes, that's very true, Harry," Luna replied with a smile.

Harry looked at Ginny, somewhat scared as to why his wife hadn't said anything since asking what other compulsions where in the marks.

"Luna, go fix us some tea," Ginny ordered, Luna only nodding before geeting up to go into the small kitchen to do just that. "Hermione, put on some shorts and a shirt and go get us a copy of the Prophet," she continued, Hermione nodding and walking off to do just that. Ginny finally looked back to Harry with a smile; "Well, husband dear, it looks like you're in quite the pickle," her smile turned wicked; "Three sexy women who are bound to be your slaves, and who are bound by their marks to do everything you tell them to. What are you going to do?"

"Um, I guess I can tell Luna and Hermione to go about their lives like nothing happened," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Prat!" Ginny sighed, picked up a grape, and threw it at him.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"We may have been drunk at the time, Harry, but I know that even drunk Hermione would have gotten our permission to mark and be marked," she informed him; "She wants to be owned Harry, and so does Luna otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to get marked," she grinned and leaned forward to kiss her husband gently before adding; "And I've always been your slave, Harry Potter, this just makes it official."

Harry moaned slightly and looked at Ginny with love in his eyes; "Are you sure you're my slave? Because it might just be the other way around, Ginny Potter," he said tenderly.

Ginny checked her arm and smiled; "Yep, pretty sure Harry," she kissed him, then added; "So, let's go take a shower, shall we?"

A/N: Hey all, I hope you like this first try at this kind of fic, sorry about no lemons but hopefully you'll like the descriptions I left here. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There seems to be a lot of people who like this, so I'll continue with the story. As always, I want to thank my beta DevlinGrace, for the work she's done with this story.

Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Breakfast, expiriments, and a little fun.

After the shower, Harry and the others went down to the main dining rooms for breakfast, Harry was surprised that no one had noticed that anything was different about them. When they got to the table Hermione made sure that she pulled out the chairs for the others, smiling as she did so.

When all were settled, Harry ordered a light breakfast for all, as well as coffee for all. He figured that if he was feeling the effects of a hangover, so were the girls.

" So," Harry said once the coffee arrived " How do we handle this? I mean, do we all move in together? And what about the lives that we have?"

Luna seemed to think for a moment before saying in her usual dreamy voice " I think we should all move in together, since your now our master Harry."

Ginny chirped in " I agree with Luna, and as for our lives, why should this hamper them? After all we don't exactly have ministry jobs."

Hermione smiled and said " If my opinion counts for anything, Harry, I agree that we should move in together."

Harry looked at the girls and sighed, they were all right, except that Harry worked as an Auror. He sighed and said " Your opinion always counts Hermione, never forget that." he thought for a few more minutes as the food was brought to them and said " This can't be legal, not really. I mean, how could one person own another? I thought slavery was outlawed."

Hermione nodded and said " In most sense's it is, however a person can still choose to enter into servitude to another in the wizarding world Harry, so in a legal way you now have three slaves who hold the titles of wife, probably mistress, and toy." as she said this, she pointed to all three of them in turn, going in order from Ginny to Luna then to herself.

Harry sighed and said in a quiet voice " Hermione, listen well. I _Forbid_ you to _ever_ refer to yourself as a _toy_ again, understand?"

Hermione blushed, then nodded and said " Understood, my _master_"

Harry sighed, he figured that he should probably get used to being called that. He nodded, then looked around at the girls as breakfast arrived and waited until the waitress left then asked Ginny " What would you say to a little...expiriment?"

She looked at him, then grinned " How do you mean, my _master?_" she knew that he didn't paticularly like being called that, but also knew that he would slowly get used to it if she and the others called him that often enough.

Harry paused to think about it, then said " Hermione, I want you to go to the ladies room, take off your panties, give them to me when you return. But make sure that no one else sees you."

Hermione nodded and climbed out of her chair and walked into the bathroom, a few minutes later she returned with her panties in hand.

Ginny smirked as Hermione placed the panties into Harry's hand, then grinned at Hermione as she sat down and said " Good girl Hermione." which caused said woman to blush with pleasure.

Harry, meanwhile looked at the panties in his hand under the table, and blushed slightly as he saw that she was wearing plain white cotton panties. This was the same kind she had worn during the war, and something that he had often thought was sexy.

As they ate, Harry thought about how he was now a master to these three beautiful, sexy women, and he found himself beginning to harden in his trousers. He looked at Ginny and then to Luna, then finally to Hermione and asked " Dose being your master mean that I...have...sexual rights to you three?" he blushed furiously as he asked this. He knew that he did, but wanted to be absolutely sure.

Ginny smiled in a very sexy way and asked " Oh? Are you feeling horny my dear husband and _master_?"

Luna gave him a somewhat spacy look, then smiled in the same mannor before saying in a dreamy voice " Yes, I do believe he is, and I believe I know which of us he wants at the moment." and she looked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed a little and then said " I...I would like that...my _master_ taking me, using me for his relief."

Ginny then giggles and said " Yes Harry, I do believe that means you can have sex with any of us if you chose too." she then kissed his cheek and said " Take her to our room Harry, I know you've wanted her for a long time, even if you didn't want to admit it to yourself."

=/=

In the room Harry and Hermione stood across from each other. Both a little embarassed and a little awkward, but both of them knowing what they wanted.

Harry looked at Hermione and said in a quiet voice " I guess I have to admit Hermione, I think I've always wanted to have sex with you. I used to spy on you when you bathed sometimes during the war." he blushed when he said this.

Hermione blushed and then said " I know Harry, you aren't nearly as good at stealth in the woods as you thought. I knew you where there the whole time." she then looked at Harry and said " I used to fantisize about you taking me when we were alone...even before then..."

Harry smiled, then said " Hermione...strip for me."

Hermione smiled and proceeded to undress for her master, first her baggie shirt, then her skirt, and finally her bra. Leaving her bare to Harry's gaze.

Harry drank her body in, and then undressed himself, having his eight inch cock on display for her. " Your beautiful Hermione, I've always thought so." he then climbed onto the bed along with a very blushing Hermione.

He looked at her and asked " Hermione, why did you shave your pussy?" as he kissed her gently, cupping her left breast.

She moaned softly, then said " I did it because Ron didn't like pussy hair, he wanted me smooth."

Harry smiled and said " I do, I want you to regrow your bush. Women should have hair on their pussies, not look like little girls."

Hermione blushed, then looked at him and said " If you want Harry, I can go to St. Mungo's tomorrow and have a pubic hair growth potion to regrow my pussy hair for you."

Harry smiled and nodded, kissing her gently before saying " Yes, do that Hermione. I want you to regrow that for me. For us all." he then pushed her onto her back, kissing her deeply, somewhere in the back of his mind he had the thought _' I'm finally kissing Hermione Granger._'

Hermione moaned softly, pulling Harry to her she felt his hands move to her breasts, something she had always loved. Her breasts were very sensitive, she had often given herself orgasmes just by playing with them. However, Ron would never truly play with them other then sucking on them occasionally.

Harry then moved down to take the breast into his mouth start to suck hard on them, causing her to moan deeply, before asking " Pinch them, please, cause them pain please!" when he heard this, Harry reached over and pinched the other nipple, twisting it hard, causing her to gasp then moan as she felt her first orgasm of the day, eyes fluttering shut.

Harry then moved his way down her body until he reached the space between her legs where he settled himself. Looking up her body, Harry lowered his face down and began to lick and suck her watering pussy. He moaned as he licked and sucked on her wetness causeing her to moan loudly and arch her back.

Harry smiled as he looked up at her body, then slid two fingers into her tight, very tight pussy. Moving up, he slid his cock deep inside her body, moaning as he kissed her deeply. As he paused, kissing her, she looked at Harry and said " Harry, master, I've wanted this for years."

Harry blinked and said " Really? You've wanted me to take you for years?"

Hermione nodded and said " Yes, I have Harry."

Hary blinked again and said " Since when?"

" Since we were fourteen and I saw you during the first task. I thought you were so hot Harry, it made me so wet I had to finger myself before I came back to the tower for the celebration." she said blushing.

Harry smiled and started to thrust into her, slowly at first then picking up his pace, moaning as he looked down and saw a sight he never thought he would ever see in his life, Hermione Granger, naked below him, her cheeks flushed with pleasure and eyes glazed over with lust. It was a sight that stole his breath.

The two of them were soon moaning as they reached their climax, Hermione screaming as she came and Harry groaning as he filled her with his seed. Both of them having the same thought ' _ Finally '_

As the two of them came down they both heard a clapping sound, turning to look they saw Ginny and Luna both smiling at them, Luna was clapping while Ginny looked like she was crying tears of joy.

Ginny said " That..that was so beautiful."

Luna grinned " Agreed, that was among the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Harry knew then that his life would never, ever, be the same.


End file.
